A Quarrel Over a Horse
by indogma
Summary: What if three of the most prominent English captains, Hornblower, Aubrey and Bolitho, argue over a mere horse? What becomes of them? (Warning: This story is non-canon)


A Quarrel Over a Horse

A Nautical Fictions Story

By Indogma

Warning: This story is NOT canon. (But then again what fanfict is?)

Captain Richard Bolitho stood warming his hands by the fire inn a small inn just on the side of the road on the way to London. The trip had been cold and wet. The winter rains of England had seemed to pierce thought the wool of his sailing uniform and chill every bone in his body. He rubbed his hands together and returned them to the fire.

The past year had been much like the weather for him: dismal and unable, in the sense of his skill. For the past year he was forced to remain in his big grey house in Cornwall, living off of half pay and the money he had gathered from his past services and prizes he gathered for the crown. While moderately wealthy he had no really need of the money, but the sea. The sea was is payment. He longed to return to the endless waves and the life aboard a ship. But the peace with France made that impossible.

While peace was such a coveted idea in times of war, when it appeared men like Bolitho wished it to end all the quicker. War gave them employment, it gave them work and a purpose. In peace it was not the same, often officers cursed politicians for ending wars and leaving many out in the rain, so to speak, on half pay with little future in peace.

After a few more moments in front of the fire the dampness from the rain disappeared from his clothes and he felt he could continue on his trek. He was on his way to London, heading for the admiralty to ask, bribe or plead for a ship. A year on land had paid it's toll on Bolitho. He **needed **to return to the sea.

Heading to the door, he noticed there was a horse tethered for general purpose. It was one of the inn's horses to be rented out to people with money. Realizing his horse was too tired to continue the trek, he walked over to the innkeeper and asked if he could rent the beast. The man looked at the horse and back to the young captain and smiled. Taking the man's money without hesitation, the innkeeper gave the man permission to use the horse.

Walking out to the beast, Bolitho wiped off some of the rain from the saddle with his cloak. Once the saddle was clean, Bolitho put his foot in one of the saddle stirrups.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind him. Bolitho pulled his foot away from the saddle turned to find a lanky young captain behind him. "But I believe that is my horse."

"I'm a afraid you are mistaken, Captain?"

"Hornblower," said the man lightly lifting is hat to the fellow captain, "Captain Horatio Hornblower. And I must insist you are mistaken. I have rented the beast."

"Hornblower, I've heard of you," said Bolitho taking is hat off of his head lightly as well. "Captain Richard Bolitho. And I assure you **are** mistaken, sir. I have just paid for this horse."

"I think not," insisted Hornblower, "I paid for this beast to travel to London. I gave the innkeeper money this morning for the animal. The horse is mine by right."

"Actually the horse is mine," came a third voice. Both of the other captains turned to find a large man standing in the doorway of the inn. He had dark blonde hair and a scar on his right ear.

"And you are?" Asked Bolitho.

"Aubrey, Captain Jack Aubrey," said the man doing the same honors of lifting his hat to the two of them. "I just paid good money for that horse. And I intend to use it!"

"It seems there is an issue as to who has the right to the animal," said Hornblower slowly looking at Bolitho, because he was the closest person to the horse.

"There is no issue," said Bolitho firmly, "I paid for the animal. It is mine to use."

"As did I!" retorted Aubrey. "Or are you calling me a liar?" Asked Aubrey stepping towards Bolitho.

"Not at all. **But **if I admit that you are not mistaken, then that would imply that I would have told a lie sir. And I told no such lie."

Jack grimaced, "What are you talking about? This is a horse! It matters not who lied, but who owns the beast."

"And that would be me!" Interjected Hornblower.

For the next couple of minutes the three begun a sort of banter of insults to each other. "Well at least I am not one how rides up on Admrial Pellew's coattails!" "Says the man who is followed around by a common sailor claiming to be his cox'n!" "Says the man who dressed himself up as a bear!" Theses were followed by a list of reasons why they should be the one to possess the beast. After they presented their arguments, the others countered with there just as equal reasons for owning the horse. Soon it became clear that each one wanted to go the admiralty for the same reason: to return to sea.

After Five minutes of arguing, a voice rose up above them and asked "Excuse me gentlemen!" All three turned and saw a grayed full Admiral standing behind them beside the horse. All three raised their hats and said, "Sir!"

"Is there a quarrel of some sort?"

"No sir!" All three responded quickly.

"Good," said the Admiral hoping on the horse and taking the reigns. "Is horse on of yours?"

"Yes sir!" they replied again.

"Hm, I also paid for this beast as well. I hope you do not mind if I take it?"

"No sir!"

"Good, I must get to the Admiralty! What with the war coming soon."

Bolitho stepped forward, "What war?"

"Didn't you hear? Napoleon has escaped! No doubt he will try to reclaim his power and attack England with it!" The Admiral looked at the three of them and smiled, "England will need all of her finest if we are to fight off that Corsican upstart! Do you agree?"

All three captains nodded, "Yes sir!"

"Good, best of luck captains!" And with that the Admiral spurred the horse forward and begun his trek to London. Within a few seconds he was lost to the rain and fog leaving the three captains in front of the inn still in the rain.

For an awkward moment none of the captains spoke a word, all still bewildered at what just happened. Slowly they began to look at each other, there anger gone and there bewilderment giving way to amusement. Jack was the first to laugh, followed by Hornblower and then Bolitho. After a minute of laughing, Bolitho was the first to say, "I believe I owe you two an apology."

"I believe we all owe an apology to each other," said Hornblower.

"Agreed," said Aubrey, "So let's say our apologies quickly and be done with it." On that suggestion, all three said at the same time their expression of regret, and laughed. There was now something in there laughter: hope. With the prospect of war in the future; the idea of command gave them hope for a ship. And now their individual needs were cast aside, and they were brothers in arms again.

Now trapped at the inn with no fresh horses and the first carriage to arrive in the morning the three captains had a whole night to wait.

"So gentlemen what shall we do now?" Asked Bolitho.

"First," said Hornblower, "I believe we need to see that greedy innkeeper about our payments." The two other captains nodded in agreement. "Then I would be honored if you two would join you for a game of cards." He then raised his hand and added, "But I should warn you, I am a skilled player."

"And I should warn **you**," boasted Aubrey, "I am quite well known for my luck." He then turned to Bolitho and asked, "And you, sir?"

Bolitho shrugged, "I'm not good at cards, but I have nothing better to do until the morning. I guess I will join. And the first round of drinks are on me."

"Haha," laughed Aubrey leading Bolitho into the inn, "I am beginning to like you already!"

After a quick strong-arming of the innkeeper for their quid, they used the money that would have been of the horse on drinks and on the games of cards. Throughout the night, the games went in either of the captains' favor, and when they had finished with the cards, neither had won nor lost any money, it all was spent on drinks.

In the morning all three captains said a final farewell to each other. Bolitho and Aubrey were heading to there homes, while Hornblower was heading to Portsmouth to seek loggings until the war begun. The three would never cross paths again, but the three of them would leave their impressions on the navy and in history.

_-Fin-_

End notes.

For a while now I wanted to do this story, combining three of the best naval fictional characters from this time period, (at least in my opinion), C.S. Forester's Hornblower, Patrick O'Brian's Jack Aubrey, and Alexander Kent's Richard Bolitho. I was wondering what would happen if these character's ever met and this story seemed to pop out.

Cheers!

Indogma


End file.
